


Masochistic Kitten

by ShadowThorne



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowThorne/pseuds/ShadowThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching the tail end of an unusual club performance, Grimmjow's got one thing on his mind; the Dom with white skin in desperate need of a new challenge and something less breakable. Both are in for a bit of fun and just maybe a little more. Yaoi AU ShiroGrimm oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a pretty good little fic to post as my first on this site ^_^  
> S&M themes, mention of bondage, enjoy~

The little bell above the door jingled, signaling a guest and sounding much too cheery and innocent for all that the store sold. Urahara's Toy Shop was known for it's abundance of unique and hard to find items, as well as being more than willing to custom order whatever a guest happened to need in a timely manner. The staff catered to anything and everything their customers had need of and it had earned them a well deserved reputation. And it just so happened that one of their best customers had just walked through the front door.

Everyone that staffed the shop knew the man's name and of his odd appearance, even if they hadn't worked with him directly. The store had an entire back room devoted to his larger orders; everything from the simple cuffs and toys to whole, custom designed beds had been ordered by the man. Urahara himself, the owner of the adult shop, had even been hired to visit Shirosaki's house to help the man customize one of his bedrooms.

"Ahh, Shi-sama!" The young man working the day shift set aside the catalogue he had been browsing through and jumped up from his seat behind the register. Day shift was usually a bit slower than night, most people willing to visit only under the cover of darkness, but the particular man that had just walked in used his nights for other things and always visited during the day.

A watery laughter met the young man's ears as he was pulled into a friendly hug. Shirosaki, aside from his lack of color, looked normal enough. The albino had long, white hair that he pulled back into a loose tail at the nape of his neck and was dressed in a pair of dark cargo shorts and a black, v-neck t-shirt but his rather plain appearance hid his darker secret. "Careful Ichi, I migh' have ta take ya home again if ya keep callin' me tha'."

"Aaaand that's why I'm calling you that. I will never be able to see you any other way." Ichigo's grin was a match to the pale man's beside him. He winked at the man but it was all in good fun. Doms weren't really Ichigo's thing and they both knew it, not that that stopped Shiro from making the offer on occasion.

Shirosaki happened to be one of most renowned doms in the area. As soon as the lights went out, the albino's whole personality seemed to change. He made a living off of what he loved doing; putting on shows and renting out his skills to the highest bidder. He even had a second, smaller home he used when doing private shows or parties and his name was the highest earner in the largest club in town. Some of it was probably a little closer to illegal than it should have been, but no one really said anything about it and Shiro wholly enjoyed ever second of it.

It was well known, at least around the shop, that Shiro preferred men, but when he was preforming for money, he didn't discriminate and he had a fairly large client base of both genders. However he also did it for his own pleasure and only men were ever taken into his personal residence and when he found a lover willing to let him tinker in the bedroom, he took full advantage.

"It's been a while since you've visited." Ichigo pointed out as Shiro's golden irises flickered over the contents of the nearest shelf. The albino was certainly not shy at all and he usually visited every couple weeks, sometimes more often if he needed something in particular for an upcoming gig.

"Tha's coz ya guys sell such good quality shit. Ya need ta sell stuff tha' wears out quicker if ya wan' me ta come in more often." Shiro's lilting voice was amused as he spoke, but that was how Urahara kept his guest best coming back. It was hard to beat good quality items, even if the cost was a bit higher than some other places.

"So what can we do for you, today?" Ichigo chuckled as a slow, lascivious grin took over the man's pale features and made his strange, inverted eyes seem to glow with his pleasure. He knew that look too well.

"Uh oh, you have a new boyfriend, don't you?" The more colorful male teased, a smirk of his own on his features. The albino's eyes cornered to glare at Ichigo before the man refused to look at him and Ichigo laughed. "That's so cute! I can't believe you would get shy over that of all things."

"Tch." Shiro sneered at the man. "Ya know, i's not really a good idea ta tease someone who specializes in sexual torture."

"Oh, come on, I'm just playing." Ichigo leaned against the front counter. "He knows what you do?"

"Yeah, an' he's even willin' ta let me do my worst, but he's a bit... different from my usual men." That mischievous grin was back if full on the albino's features.

Smirk never leaving pale lips, Shiro reached into his back pocket and pulled out half a pair of handcuffs, the short connecting chain in the middle broken like it was a toy. But they bore Urahara's logo and hadn't been the cheap little imitation things most used. "It was a good night but I ain't use ta bein' sore the next mornin'."

"Oh..." Ichigo stared at the cuffs, his ears tinting red as the implications of Shiro's statement settled in.

"I think I'm in love, Ichi. He's actually givin' me a good fight!" The albino cackled like a hyena as Ichigo's features darkened further. "It's bout time someone made it in ta a challenge, but I plan on makin' 'im submit tanight."

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head. "So you collecting on the warranty and getting another set of cuffs?"

"Nah. He'll jus' break 'em again." Shiro followed Ichigo into the bondage section of the shop, though he knew exactly where it was located. "Need somethin' a lil more heavy duty than wha' I usually use fer stunts."

Nodding, Ichigo turned a corner and led the albino toward the back wall of the store. "Well, if you have his measurements, Urahara just got a shipment of fitted stuff that might catch your interest. He's been dying to find someone willing to try it out for him so he can get some feedback on it anyway."

The orange haired man stopped at a box of still unsorted items, pulling it open to find what he had in mind. He tossed a metallic object to Shiro so the albino could get a look. Shiro arched a brow, a grin spreading across his features as he turned the manacle like cuffs over in his pale hands. Designed like old school shackles, the parts that wrapped around the wrists were made of a two, bowed metal bands, a hinge allowing them to swing open and a small eyelet and lock to hold them closed. Instead of a flexible chain connecting the two halves, a solid, metal rod was soldered in place. It provided a rigidity that wouldn't allow for the movement needed to build up enough force to break the shackles.

"I don' have his size but I can get him ta come in." Shiro smirked as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "He's jus' sittin' in the car coz he thought that'd be safer er somethin'."

"Aww, is he embarrassed?" Ichigo chuckled as Shiro dropped the shackles back into the box.

"Nah, he's jus' got a bit of an...issue." Shiro winked and pulled a small remote control from one of his pockets.

Ichigo's brows shot to his hair line as he recognized the device. Well, the half of the device Shiro had with him. The other half was undoubtedly buried deep within the man Shiro was shopping for. "Oh Shi, that's just cruel."

"It's jus' on low right now, but it's been in since we went out fer lunch a half hour ago. I's startin' ta take it's toll on 'im." Shiro chuckled and brought his phone to his ear. It didn't take long before a growling tone answered and Shirosaki laughed again before letting his more domineering side show it's self. His lilting voice dropped to a distorted, commanding rumble that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. "Tha's not how ya talk ta me...I think ya better start over while I'm still in a fergivin' mood."

Ichigo watched the albino raise the remote and press a button, bring the vibration of the plug his man was forced to endure up a notch. He couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but the orange haired man could certainly hear the growling tone as the man on the other end of the line cursed a few times and tripped over his words.

Shiro laughed again and lowered the speed once more. "Tha's a good lil kitten. Now why don' ya come in 'ere an give me a hand, hmm?"

Ichigo heard a car door slam shut from the other end of Shiro's call before the albino hung the phone up, a wicked grin across his face. "He's jus' so much fun." The albino practically sang.

Not a moment later, the cheerful little bell above the front door jingled again. A tall man in jeans and a powder blue, button up shirt stepped in. The sleeves had been rolled up passed his elbows, showing off corded forearms and golden skin. His hair danced with it's own sexy chaos, the color the most unique shade of blue Ichigo had ever seen. His angular features were twisted into a slight sneer but the expression held little strength behind it, damped by the very slight flush to his handsome features.

It didn't take long for piercing blue eyes to settle upon them and the man headed in their direction, his hands clasped together in front of himself in an effort to mask the obvious issue he was having in his pants. He came to a halt beside Shiro, his gaze flickering over Ichigo before quickly scanning over the store.

Shiro cocked a brow and reached up. With practiced motions, he brushed the button up collar of the man's shirt out of his way and hooked his black nailed fingers under a leather collar it had concealed. Shiro tugged the man down to his level, sealing his white lips over the more colorful ones before him as the man gave a grunt in surprise.

"Wow. He is different than your usual..." Ichigo commented, looking the man up and down. "He's...bigger."

Shiro released the collar wrapped around the man's thick neck as he laughed, his grin lewd. "Yeah he is."

"That's not what I meant..." Ichigo's face flushed again and he resolutely kept his gaze above the blue haired man's waist line and away from the very noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

The albino snorted and gave Ichigo one of those 'sure it's not' looks before he began introductions.

"Ichigo, this is Grimmjow." The albino nudged Grimmjow's arm, pleased when the man rolled his eyes but bowed slightly to the smaller, orange haired shop worker. "Grimm, this is Kurosaki-sama ta ya."

"A pleasure." Grimmjow rumbled quietly as he straightened, his blue eyes aflame with aggression and more than a little of his growing need.

"Tha's a good kitten." Shiro smirked and went back to digging around for new gear like a kid in a candy store.

"You're probably lucky Urahara isn't in right now." Ichigo said conversationally as he stood beside the taller man, both of them watching as Shiro eagerly began searching for just the right things to take home with him. "You'd be going home with all his latest inventions to put to the test."

"Shiro doesn't need anymore toys." Grimmjow rumbled, drawing a snort from the albino and a chuckle from Ichigo.

"Better be careful, he loves dishing out punishment." Ichigo warned the bigger man, smirking as Shiro nodded emphatically, never looking up from the box of goodies Ichigo had shown him.

"I know..." A shark grin crept across the bluenette's features and it was suddenly clear just why the two got along so well. It was an expression that matched Shiro's with near perfection; the same, leering, over wide grin and just a touch of madness.

The man's grin fell away, his blue brows furrowing as his knees weakened and he stumbled slightly. Panting, he pinned Shiro with the meanest glare he could fix to his features. The effect was lessened by the lust clouding his sharp eyes.

His own brown orbs wide, Ichigo turned away from the two as Shiro straightened, the little remote twirling between the fingers of one hand while a set of shackles dangled from the other. "I think I'll let you two continue looking...Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, thanks, Ichi~" The albino sang before wetting his pale lips with an oddly colored tongue.

The moment the orange haired man was out of sight, Grimmjow closed in on Shiro, reaching for the remote. It was pulled away from his grasp and dropped into Shiro's pocket before the bluenette could get ahold of it. When he spoke, Grimmjow's growling tone was low and husky. "Shi...take it out..."

"Yer ganna have ta ask a lot nicer 'en 'at." The albino dom smirked as he grabbed hold of one of Grimmjow's wrists, checking the fit of the shackles. "These should hold ya nicely."

"Hnnn..." Grimmjow's body tensed under the constant strain of the vibration, the sensation deep within his entrance beginning to get the better of him. "...Please...?"

Shiro snorted a laugh. "I ain't convinced. Maybe ya should try showin' me just how much ya really wan' it out, hmm?"

"How..." A single blue brow rose as Grimmjow looked down at the smaller male. "Here?"

"Yeah, here." Shiro reached up and grabbed hold of Grimmjow's collar, yanking him further toward the back wall. "Goin' ta check on one a my orders, Ichi." He called out as they disappeared down a short hallway and into a section most customers weren't allow to enter.

Ichigo shook his head but didn't look up as he heard the door to the back room close behind the two. He was more than willing to try convincing himself the pale man was really just checking on something he and Urahara were working on back there.

Back in the room used to house most of his personal orders and projects, Shiro backed the taller man into the wall beside the door. "On yer knees." He commanded.

"Take it out first." Grimmjow shot back, a smirk tugging on his features and showing his perfect white teeth. It wasn't in his nature to take commands very well and nearly everything in him screamed to put the smaller man in his place. Not quite everything, though. Part of him loved every second of what Shiro was capable of. Damn did the smaller man get him going when he fought to keep his dominance and ordered him around in that strange voice.

A pale brow quirked and Shiro sneered in Grimmjow's face as he yanked on the collar with enough force to unbalance the bluenette. Grimmjow voiced a deep, baritone grunt as his knees struck the tile flooring. His albino lover didn't waste any time in pulling his pale member free of his pants and Grimmjow groaned at the sight.

Already hard, the bluenette did as he was supposed to and took the man's rigid cock in his mouth. Kneeling on the floor in the back of the adult store, Grimmjow groaned around the flesh in his mouth as Shiro thrust forward, watching with avid interest. The kneeling position forced the vibrator to grind harder against the walls of his entrance and he panted, his deep growls sounding more like moans as he bobbed along Shiro's cock.

He rubbed his hands down the thighs of his pants, trying desperately not to touch himself, knowing that if his hands strayed and Shiro caught him the dom would never pull the vibrator out. But he'd been hard as a rock for nearly a half hour and his straining erection was beyond the point of painful, constantly rubbing across the inside of his jeans.

He moaned out something close to Shiro's name as he sucked, his hands finding there way to Shiro's body, running up the backs of the pale man's legs and under his shorts. His fingers teased at the edge of the albino's boxers but he halted as Shiro's lilting voice stole his attention.

"Ya shouldn' talk wit yer mouth full, Grimm..."

A whimper crawled up the bigger man's throat as his vivid eyes squeezed shut and his hands slowly traveled back down Shiro's legs. The taste of precum filled his mouth and the chance that they might get caught made his arousal grow all the more. One hand still gripping the back of Shiro's leg for leverage, Grimmjow dared to let his other hand palm over the cloth covering his own hard and aching cock, groaning at the extra friction he gave himself.

Shiro's hand dove through his hair, his fingers snagging blue strands in a cruel grip as he pushed Grimmjow's head back against the wall and thrust his hips forward, burying himself and nearly making the bigger man gag. A cruel smirk tugged colorless lips and a fire shown in the albino's eyes as Grimmjow winced and looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Ah ah..." Shiro pulled himself from Grimmjow's mouth and stooped low to bring their faces closer together as he hiked his shorts back up. "No touchin'."

He pulled away from the bigger, releasing his hair and repositioning himself in his shorts. Grimmjow snarled a quiet curse, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he carefully and unsteadily levered himself upright, following behind Shiro as his lover left the back room.

By the time he made it down the short hall, the vibration from the plug not letting up in the slightest, Shiro was laughing as Ichigo cashed him out, sliding a brown paper bag back to him across the counter. The shop keeper bid them a good evening and Shiro winked as he promised the young man they would indeed enjoy their new toys.

Grimmjow squirmed the whole car ride back to Shiro's place, wondering how in the hell he'd gotten himself into this situation. Bored one night a few months ago, he'd stopped by one of the local clubs on their BDSM night and happened to catch the last half of Shirosaki's show. Even in the half masks the performers were forced to wear, the albino stood out on the stage and it hadn't been hard to find the man's name. He'd been hopelessly addicted to the dom ever since, not that he'd admit that much to Shiro.

Shirosaki was the only man to be able to make Grimmjow submit. He'd been in other relationships where he had bottomed on occasion, even one other with a supposed dom but none of them had held the same overbearing power Shiro held and Grimmjow could never get enough. He pushed the man to his limits just as much as Shiro pushed him to his. He made the dom work for what he wanted, for the begging he loved to hear and Shiro loved every second of it.

Grimmjow could tell the man craved the challenge he provided. The man was good at what he did and his cliental couldn't give him what he wanted, what he needed.

The bluenette was pulled from his thoughts as the stimulation from the vibrator finally lessened and Shiro was pulling the passenger door open for him. Panting, he turned clouded blue eyes on the albino as he unsteadily stood from the car. "Why the hell do I put up with this shit?"

Shiro snickered as he sauntered up to his front door. "Coz ya love it. Now shut up and get yer ass in my bed."

Grimmjow snorted a derisive sound and followed his smaller lover into the man's home. The moment he stepped through the threshold, the door slowly swung shut behind him and he followed Shiro down the hall toward his lavash bedroom.

This was the room Urahara had helped him design. The walls were a smoky grey, the billowing curtains covering the floor to ceiling windows a few shades darker. The ceiling was high and arching and the carpet was deep, wine red in color, plush and unbelievably soft. It was the large structure that dominated the center of the room, however, that Shiro was most fond of.

The bed was beyond large; a custom order and design from none other than Urahara. It rested in the center of a raised platform, a low set of black marble stairs leading up to it. Clothed in sultry colors to match the passionate atmosphere of the rest of the room, pillows of all shapes and sizes crowded the barred head and foot boards. The frame was made of elegantly twisted, black wrought iron, forming an impressive and sturdy, yet beautiful design that had been incorporated into the black bars at the head and foot of the bed. As magnificent as all the twisted matte colored metal was, it all held a purpose and it was all strong enough to be put to good use.

Grimmjow had barely entered the bedroom when he was pushed against the wall. One pale hand roughly palmed him through his jeans, dragging a groaning curse from the larger man as the fingers of Shiro's other hand linked around his collar. The albino pulled the bigger man down to his level, bringing his pale lips close to Grimmjow's ear, letting them brush the sensitive skin as he spoke in a distorted, husky tone.

"Wha' was rule number one?" Shiro asked, his movements rough and teasing against the bluenette's aching and trapped erection.

"N-no clothes in the bedroom..." Grimmjow grit out, his teeth bared in reaction to the rough treatment and the need for more.

"Then why're ya still dressed?" Shiro husked as he stepped back, raising a single, snowy brow.

Grimmjow's hands instantly went to the front of his button up shirt, quickly working to unfasten the buttons as Shiro smirked in approval and closed the sturdy bedroom door. The room was plunged into darkness before Shiro flipped a switch to turn on the low level lighting, giving the room just enough light to allow the occupants to see and move around freely, but still leaving the shadows undisturbed.

The albino sauntered away from his lover, confident Grimmjow would be naked by the time he turned to face the man once more. He pulled the doors to his walk in closet open, knowing just the thing to help set the right mood. He always liked to dress up a little during his shows and it was no different during his personal playtime either, though the term 'dressing up' was used loosely in his vocabulary.

As the pale man sensuously pulled his tight fitting shirt over his head, the toned muscle under the flawless skin of his back flexing and stretching, Grimmjow couldn't help but watch. His fingers faltered as he unbuttoned his jeans, hungrily drinking in the sight the dom provided. The albino's shorts slid from his body, piling around his feet with the soft swish of cloth. The man's boxers quickly followed before Shiro stepped out of the clothing and bent to retrieve what he had pulled from his closet.

Grimmjow was practically salivating as he did so, receiving a lovely view of his perfect ass and long, lean legs. Grimmjow's own pants fell to the carpet, one thought in mind; how badly he wanted to take control and pound the man into his mattress again. But as Shiro straightened and pulled on a pair wicked, knee high leather boots, complete with cruel heels and metal buckles, Grimmjow knew his chances of wrestling control from the beautiful dom were slim. Shirosaki was donning his favorite part of his dominatrix outfit. He meant to make Grimmjow scream this time.

By the time the bluenette had finished divesting himself, he looked up to find Shiro facing him, a confident and sexy smirk tugging at his pale lips. He wore nothing but his black boots and a simple, black studded band at his throat. The dark colors stood out in high contrast to the lack of color his smooth skin held and made the molten gold of his irises seem to churn and glow. His erection stood proudly in the open for Grimmjow to admire, the single, silver piercing adorning the tip glinting in the low lighting.

The pale man cocked a lean hip, one brow rising as he matched Grimmjow's heated stare with one of his own, filled with need and want and a devilish promise. Shiro's hand snapped out and a pair of brand new, fitted shackles landed upon the bed. The albino beckoned Grimmjow toward him with a single finger and the bluenette found himself compelled to listen, not that he hadn't wanted to.

With a confident swagger in his stride, Grimmjow stopped before the nearly naked dom, his own body bare and very much ready for what was about to happen. Shiro's smirk grew, his hypnotizing gaze never releasing Grimmjow's. A shiver worked up the bigger man's spine as warm fingers danced along his shaft, just barely touching but still he refused to break eye contact. There was a challenge there, the dom wordlessly daring Grimmjow to hold out as long as he could. There was also promise in Shirosaki's heated gaze, one that told Grimmjow he was in for one hell of a ride.

Almost before he even realized it, warm fingers were replaced by something cold and the bluenette looked down as Shiro skillfully and quickly slid a cruel looking cock ring in place. Crystalline blue eyes widened slightly before he looked back up to catch Shiro's gaze once more, a crazed and taunting grin on his angular features.

The albino took a single, almost aggressive step forward, the buckles of his boots clinking quietly but prominently. The movement forced Grimmjow back a half step and brought them mere inches from one another. Sly smirk curling his ashen features, Shiro purred into Grimmjow's ear once more. "Ya ganna be a good lil kitten, now?"

"Like hell." Grimmjow growled back, his tone deep and aggressive but heated and husky all at once.

Shiro pulled back slightly, his smirk turning into a full blown, crazed grin. "Good."

He took another step forward as he spoke, one pale hand spreading across Grimmjow's built chest. With a swift push, he forced Grimmjow back toward the bed. The bigger man's heels hit the raised platform but before he could fully right himself, Shiro was straddling his bent knees and he was forced to sit upon the cold surface.

He shivered again at the chill but Shiro's hard cock was at eye level and he couldn't help but wet his full lips in anticipation. The albino had other plans though and with perfect balance, he brought one foot up and planted it on the raised platform beside where Grimmjow sat, the buckles of his boots clanking and shinning almost malevolently in the light.

"Ganna have ta work yer way up before ya get ta the prize, kitten." Shiro said as he grabbed a fist full of blue hair at the back of Grimmjow's head. He tilted the man's head back, ignoring the snarl, and brought their lips together and a heated, sloppy kiss before he pulled away just as suddenly and pushed Grimmjow's face toward his boot.

A growl rumbled in the bigger man's chest, a sneer on his features as he grabbed the foot of Shiro's boot in his hands and looked up at the dom. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I make ya." Shiro casually lifted one of his hands, producing two small remotes, one held between his index and middle finger, the other between his middle and ring finger.

Of course, Grimmjow knew one of them rather intimately, but he'd never seen the second. He snorted a derisive laugh, thinking he could handle the vibrator Shiro had never pulled out. It'd been in long enough he was beginning to get used to it at that point anyway.

Shiro smirked, seeing the defiance and doubt in his lover's blue eyes. Never taking his eyes from the man and leaving the remotes in Grimmjow's view, he reached down with his other hand and pulled a thin, black, riding crop from where he had slid it into the boot not propped up in the bluenette's face.

The confidence never dropped from Grimmjow's gaze as he looked at the crop, but his saucy smirk faltered slightly and Shiro knew he had already won. It was only a matter of how long Grimmjow would continue thinking he could out dominate the pale man. Waving his other hand just enough to draw Grimmjow's attention back to the remotes, he pressed a button on the foreign one.

Grimmjow's grip on the dom's boot tightened as a surprised groan caught in his throat, the sound somewhere between pleasure and discomfort. His vivid blue eyes rolled slightly before being squeezed closed and he leaned forward, a natural reaction to try subconsciously grounding himself as the cock ring hugging him tight began vibrating in time with the plug. Even as low as the setting was, the extra stimulation to his already aching and sensitive cock was maddening.

The moment he leaned further over, an aroused moan escaping his lips, the smack of the crop on his bare and exposed ass drowned out his surprised yelp and he jolted.

"Ffff-fuck..." Grimmjow groaned, slitting lust darkened eyes open to peer up at Shiro as he almost affectionately allowed the side of his cheek to rub against the smooth leather of the dom's boot.

"Yer a masochistic lil kitten, ain't ya." Shiro purred in his lilting tone, leaning low over Grimmjow's bent form. His distorted, commanding voice was enough to draw another moaning curse from the blue haired man's throat and Shiro raised a single brow.

"Actions speak so much louder 'en words..." Shiro rotated his leg, rubbing the heal of his boot against Grimmjow's corded arm.

"Shiro..." Grimmjow drawled, still not quite ready to give in to what his lover was demanding. He heard the crack of the riding crop before he felt the sting, hardly having enough time to even hiss a breath in delicious pain before the albino was speaking.

"Wha' was tha'?" The albino asked as the echo died away.

"Shi..." Another crack and Grimmjow was gritting his teeth, his breaths coming out in pants, both pained and aroused, but his chin was resting on the toe of Shiro's boot, right where the albino wanted it.

"Wanna try tha' again?"

"No..." Grimmjow mumbled, a sneer twisting his flushed features.

Shiro raised a single brow, loving the man's defiant nature. "Wha' was rule number two?" He asked in a dark voice.

Grimmjow's cerulean gaze lowered slightly, the vivid shades of blue clouded by his need. "No...master..." He amended in a rough voice, much to the dom's pleasure.

"An' if I'm yer master, what're you?" Shiro's grin was in danger of consuming his startling features. It was part of what made him so successful as a dom; that crazed expression that promised he would enjoy every bit of stinging, biting pain laced pleasure he delivered.

When Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he didn't speak up, Shiro roughly grabbed hold of his chin, yanking his head around so that he stared directly at the dom's heated, fiery eyes. He reached down, grabbing hold of Grimmjow's straining member, twisting his hand as he pumped and simultaneously turned up the vibration of the cock ring.

Grimmjow's breath fled him in a strained moan, his brows drawing together as his vivid gaze darkened even further. Heat pooled in his belly but it had no where to go and he bared his teeth as Shiro continued teasing him. He wrapped his hands around the pale man's wrist, almost desperate to stop the pleasurable torment only to find out how truly flexible Shiro was.

One hand still firmly wrapped around Grimmjow's thick member, little remote in his other, Shiro twisted around, bringing his leg over the bluenette's head to his other side, crossing his lean leg in front of Grimmjow's face. Without missing a beat nor loosing his balance, he used his new stance to press the toe of his boot to the center of Grimmjow's chest. He pushed the bigger man back into a more laying position, effectively forcing him to let go of Shiro's wrist.

Shifting his weight, Shiro placed his foot against Grimmjow's built abdomen and leaned forward, letting more of his weight press onto the bigger man and hold him down. The heel of his boot dug in just enough to be a discomfort, but not enough to actually hurt the man and Grimmjow's hands automatically went back to Shiro's leg, wrapping his long fingers around smooth leather.

No longer leaning so that he faced down, the bluenette's feet planted on the plush carpet surrounding the platform he lay upon, Shiro standing on one foot between the bigger man's legs. Grimmjow panted as Shiro reached down between his own spread legs to continue teasing the bigger man's member.

The albino rested the remotes to his toys on the platform beside him and heated blue eyes found Shiro's gaze as the dom sensually pushed a single finger into his mouth, swirling his navy tongue around the pale digit in a mocking parody. Digit sufficiently slicked up, at least for the time being, Shiro smirked as he pulled his finger from his mouth and oh so slowly reached below himself to find Grimmjow's entrance.

Grimmjow's head tilted back, a strangled cry escaping as Shiro pushed his finger passed the ring of muscle at his rectum, consequently pushing the plug deeper. The albino slowly drew his finger back, shallowly thrusting it back in as he pumped Grimmjow's dick. With the combined vibration of both toys and Shiro's torturously slow teasing, need quickly over took the bluenette, pushing aside a bit of his stubborn pride.

"Tell me wha' I wanna hear..." Shiro growled out, his lilting tone just as teasing as his actions.

"Ahh...Shiiii..." Grimmjow's perfect white teeth bared toward the ceiling, his finger's tightening around Shiro's ankle. The heel of the dom's boot pressed just a bit harder and Grimmjow's moaning voice caught in his throat but he wouldn't find release no matter how close the dom pushed him toward that edge. The cock ring the smaller man had so cruelly put in place insured that.

"I-I'm your slut..." Grimmjow growled, unable to control himself any longer. Shiro's hands sped up, his single finger pushing deeper and forcing the vibrating plug to brush against the bigger man's prostate. His deep voice cried out as he was pushed further toward false release. The bluenette's normally rumbling tone rose a bit higher in pitch as he spoke next, pleading and needy. "Mmmmaster...p-please..."

"Tha's a good kitten." Shiro purred, leaning further toward Grimmjow. He rocked his hips forward and down, grinding his hard cock against the bigger man's inner thigh, humming a pleased sound as Grimmjow's breath hitched just slightly. "I better see tongue."

He removed his foot from the middle of Grimmjow's chest, once again planting it beside him, pulling his finger from the man's entrance and releasing his cock. Grimmjow slowly rolled over so that he rested on his stomach, his ass toward Shiro and nearly pressed against the dom's erection.

Shiro once more drove his finger's through the man's thick mess of hair, snagging and pulling harshly. He forced Grimmjow's face against the side of his boot, smirking as his lover sneered but nuzzled against the smooth leather all the same. He slowly, teasingly began pulling the plug from Grimmjow's entrance, causing every hard line of the big man's chiseled body to tense and jerk. Grimmjow's moaning voice filled the bedroom as he slowly, almost hesitantly slicked his tongue across one of the buckles on the dom's boot.

With the plug pulled out and discarded, Shiro rocked forward again, grinding his member against Grimmjow's perfect ass. Grimmjow clutched almost desperately to his booted lower leg, brows scrunched and blue eyes squeezed shut in delicious torment. Tongue still gliding over smooth leather, the bigger man pushed backward, yearning for more friction, more pleasure, more of Shiro's cock.

The albino's hand left a red, welted print on one exposed, rounded cheek and Grimmjow jolted, his voice filling the room as the slapping echo died.

"Oh shhhhit...Shiro..." Grimmjow moaned into the inside of Shiro's leg, his face pressed to the man's boot as he slowly unraveled with the dom's skilled torture. "P-please...stop teasing..."

"I wanna hear ya beg like my lil toy." Shiro told the man, teasingly grinding his member between the man's cheeks. Smirking, one hand gripping the bluenette's hips tightly, he wrapped his free arm around the man and trailed his fingers along the man's rigid, straining and painful looking erection. Grimmjow shivered at the touch, his moan taking on a whimpering edge.

"Ya wan' this off?" Shiro asked as his fingers met the cool surface of the cock ring. He gave it a playful twist, delighting in Grimmjow's vocal reactions. "Ya wan' me ta fuck ya?"

Grimmjow groaned, the sound rumbling deep and aroused in his chest as he nodded his head. His teeth clamped down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as the albino ground against him again, the head of the dom's pale member brushing his entrance before gliding passed.

"Yer ganna have ta beg like the slut ya are." Shiro snarled, grabbing hold of Grimmjow's throbbing cock. He stroked down it's length and back up, rubbing his thumb over the head and spreading the beaded precum at the tip.

Grimmjow's back arched as he ground his ass back against Shiro, crying out as his body spasmed. He grit his teeth, feeling like he'd explode if he wasn't allowed his release soon. His cock throbbed, every touch to it magnified. The last of his control crumbled as words began tumbling from his mouth, just what the dom wanted to hear.

"Please...master, fuck me, Shiro!" Grimmjow moaned, shallowly thrusting into the dom's hand and pushing himself back against the man's cock. "Ffffuck your slut..."

A grin ripped across the albino's features and he wasted little time, pulling his hand away from the man's rigid member, taking the cock ring with him. His own cock aching with want, Shiro lined up and thrust forward, stretching Grimmjow as he finally pulled his booted foot from the platform and planted it on the ground for better leverage.

Grimmjow's deep voice shattered the relative quiet of the dom's home as his hands clawed at the smooth surface his torso lay upon. "Hnn...fuck, Shiro..."

"Sing fer me, kitten." Shiro moaned as he pulled back and thrust forward, quickly striking up a brutal pace. Leaning over the bigger man's bare back, Shirosaki sank his teeth into the thick muscle of where Grimmjow's neck and shoulder met, earning a pleasured gasping breath. His black nails dug into the man's tanned hips, scratching and tearing, leaving behind crescent shaped bruising and a few trickles of blood.

Neither man noticed the slight damage from his nails as the dom's thrusting member ruthlessly struck Grimmjow's prostate and the bigger man's body stiffened, a strangled grunt accompanying his orgasm. The sticky strands of his release splashed upon the marble of the platform's side, leaving Grimmjow breathless and panting as Shiro chuckled and continued pounding into him.

A minute later, Shiro's brutal pace grew uneven as his lover's walls milked his cock. The dom's lilting curse warned the tired bluenette just before Shiro pushed his hips flush with Grimmjow's bottom and he spilled himself deep within the man.

Heaving out a pleased breath, Shiro slowly sank against the bigger man, sliding his hands up Grimmjow's sides until he could wrap them around the man. Chuckling at Grimmjow's worn out, groaning protest, the albino teasingly trailed his hot tongue up the bluenette's spine before pressing his pale lips to the place he'd bitten.

"Ya make such a good lil pet." Shiro smirked against the man's heated skin, feeling as well as hearing as Grimmjow's heart beat slowly began resuming a more normal pace.

"Fuck you." Grimmjow mumbled, no heat in his words. He was throughly sated and more than ready to put Shiro's giant bed to use with something other than sex, but his legs trembled from the exertion of their activities and he couldn't be bothered to push the dom off him to get up.

Shiro seemed to notice his dilemma and slowly straightened, feathering his fingertips down the man's muscled back as he moved to hop up on the platform and sit beside where Grimmjow sill lay collapsed. Smirk tugging at his colorless lips, he began unbuckling his boots. He removed one, letting it drop to the carpeted floor below him, wiggling his black nailed toes as he started on the other boot. Half way through the buckles, he paused, his lilting voice amused. "Ya drooled all over my favorite boots!"

"That's what you wanted, asshole." Grimmjow growled as he slowly pushed his arms underneath his abdomen. He pushed himself into an upright stance and finished removing Shiro's boots for the dom. Dropping it to the floor with it's twin, he leaned in and captured Shiro's ashen lips against his own, letting their tongues tangle in a languid, searing kiss.

Wrapping his thickly corded arms around the smaller male's slim waist, Grimmjow pulled the albino from the platform and set him on the floor. Too tired to carry his lover up the few steps to the bed, he settled for lacing their fingers together and guiding the man up them instead.

Shiro didn't mind and he happily crawled onto the huge bed as Grimmjow followed behind, careful to give the big man a good view of his backside before tugging the blankets aside and kicking a few pillows out of his way to settle down. Grimmjow rumbled an appreciative growl at the sight and crawled under the blankets next to the man.

Grimmjow laid stretched out on his back, Shiro snuggled up next to him, head on the bigger man's still sweat dampened chest and his pale hair fanning across the pillows. As he shifted about to get comfortable his feet brushed something cold and he hissed a surprised breath, jolting before sitting up and leaning down to grab whatever it was.

"We didn' even get ta use 'em!" Shiro chuckled as he lifted the brand new shackles into view, waving them in front of Grimmjow.

The bluenette snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes before closing them and pulling the man back down to the mattress. "Next time."

"Tch. Damn straight." Shiro agreed. "I gotta show tamorrow night. Ya ganna come?"

"Hmm." Grimmjow hummed thoughtfully, his eyes closed and his breaths already evened out. "I'm not going on stage with you."

"Tha's fine. I wouldn' wanna show ya off fer a whole club a freaks ta see anyway." Shiro told him, much more awake, though that was quickly changing as he snuggled next to the bigger man.

"Mm'k. Maybe then." Grimmjow's voice was already heavy with sleep and Shiro chuckled before giving the man a quick kiss and settling down for a decent night's rest.

They awoke with the sun high over head the next day, taking their time climbing from the inviting bed before showering and beginning their day. That night, as the sun dipped back below the horizon, Shiro pulled his favorite boots back on, adding a pair of skin tight, assless leather chaps to his outfit. A leather thong kept his member safely tucked away and he completed the ensemble with a black studded belt and collar.

Grimmjow watched with avid interest, deciding he would indeed be attending the man's show, if only to watch Shiro move about in his tempting outfit. Shiro demanded he dressed to fit the setting, and quickly went about choosing a tight fitting, fishnet shirt and black, acid washed jeans for the blue haired man.

Throwing on a long coat to cover his less than publicly acceptable costume, Shiro led the way out of his house, locking up as Grimmjow exited behind him. Once at the club, they pulled around back, using the entrance reserved for staff and performers. Shiro stayed in the back, leaving his coat on until his show, while Grimmjow made his way to the main floor to find a table near the stage.

The building was packed, but it was no wonder, what with the signs announcing Shiro's stage name everywhere. The dom was the biggest attraction of the night, of any night he happened to preform publicly. Smirking, Grimmjow took his seat and waited for the show to begin.

The lights lowered, a quiet, but dramatic music filling the silence that had gripped the crowd. Shiro confidently strode out onto his stage, leading his partner for the evening by a leash attached to a bit style gag. He divested his coat as he went, letting it slide from his body to land in a heap on the stage but it certainly wasn't his coat that held anyone's attention, nor the scantily clad young male he led with him to center stage.

All the black leather of his costume already held an almost malevolent and rather domineering feel to it, but it's effect redoubled when donned by the albino, his porcelain colored skin giving it an even darker, more powerful feel. As was always the case when Shiro was doing a show, his ashen locks were tied back and out of the way and the black, masquerade style masks that all the performers were forced to wear, intended to help hide their identities as well as look mysterious, only made the gold of his strange irises seem to alight with a devilish glow of their own. Everything about the dom simply exude power, from his wicked knee high boots, to his bare and glistening torso, even just the way he carried himself with a confidence that couldn't be rivaled. He was like a demon god amongst mortals and it made Grimmjow fight not to fidget in his seat.

The blue haired man found his attention riveted to the albino, just as he had the very first time he had stumbled upon the strange dom. Every move the man made was graceful in a dark and almost unnatural way. Even the slightest touch had his victim for the show squirming in place, begging within mere minutes.

All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, the show was over and Shiro swaggered off stage after a flirtatious bow and a shark grin to the crowd, getting a few cat calls from both men and women alike. Grimmjow couldn't help but catch the man's eyes and he received a wink he knew was meant just for him.

Staying in his seat, Grimmjow patiently waited for Shiro to finish whatever it was he had to do backstage before he could leave, ignoring the stirring in his pants. He stiffened as hand settled on his shoulder, knowing whoever stood behind him was not his lover.

Just as he began turning to see who was touching him, a slim, rather effeminate looking man rounded the chair he sat in, long fingers dancing teasingly along the material of his fishnet shirt. Grimmjow frowned, his blue brows drawing together as the man daringly and unashamedly seated himself in the bluenette's lap, delicate hands brushing along his chest.

"Well aren't you a cute one...I saw you from the stage." The man said in a sly voice, he shifted a bit where he sat and Grimmjow curled his lip as the man's bottom brushed along a more private region. "It seems you enjoyed the show~"

Just about to throw the man from his lap, a rumbling growl left the bigger man's throat. Before he had the chance, however, his growl was matched by a very distinctive, lilting one. The effeminate man's eyes widened as he glanced at the person standing behind Grimmjow and he quickly scrambled from the bluenette's lap. A controlled look of indifference crossed the stranger's features as he attempted to look the albino in the eye.

"Shirosaki." The man sniffed, crossing his arms over his thin chest.

Grimmjow looked between the two, slowly standing from his chair to get out of the middle of whatever was going on.

"Better watch yerself, kid." Shiro warned, his golden eyes spelling a deadly promise. His coat was draped over his shoulders, left open to expose what little clothing he wore under it and his mask had been discarded, exposing the full force of his startling features.

"I don't see your name anywhere." The slim stranger said.

"I definitely already staked my claim." Shiro told the kid, his distorted voice growing more aggressive the longer they stood in the man's presence.

"Quite throughly..." Grimmjow muttered, raising a brow at his lover. He got the distinct feeling he was missing something but it didn't seem like it was going to be explained to him.

"Since when do you get so territorial of your toys, Shi-sama?" The newcomer scoffed, looking a bit surprised and shocked. There was no respect in voice, even with the honorific.

"Toys? I break toys, use 'em and throw 'em away when I'm done..." A cruel grin spread snowy lips, flashing equally white teeth. The effeminate man paled slightly. "He didn' break."

The man's features dropped, his brows shooting to his hair line as he glanced over at Grimmjow. Shiro cackled a laugh, his lilting tone adding an edge of manic anger.

"Now run back ta yer master, broken lil sub." Shiro bayed the man in a dark voice, his eyes showing how serious he was. The stranger's features twisted in embarrassed outrage, his mouth opening and his jaw working as he struggled to voice his apparent anger. Before he could say a word, Shiro spoke up, turning to Grimmjow with a sexy little smirk and completely disregarding the man that had been his partner for that evening's show.

"Come along, kitten." The dom purred as he raised one hand, pulling a pair of shackles from the pocket of his coat and letting them dangle from his fingers. "We got things ta do."

After sitting through the albino's teasing show, he was more than ready to follow his dom home and give the man a run for his money. A devilish grin took over the bluenette's features as Grimmjow happily followed behind his lover, not sparing the effeminate stranger a second glance. They'd soon see who ended up shackled to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

As was expected of such a place, the lights were turned down low and a quiet, bass-heavy tune floated through the air, almost unheard by the patrons as their attention was riveted to center stage. The faintly sweet yet toxic smell of alcohol drifted through the air. A few murmurs of talking patrons could be heard, but the atmosphere was more one of a tense silence, anticipation and excitement.  
  
Ichigo smirked from where he sat toward the back of the room, watching the show that was being put on. Though it was certainly enjoyable to some extent, this wasn’t really his sort of thing and he didn’t usually attend shows at clubs like this, but he’d had little choice in the matter.  
  
As he waited for the main event, Ichigo took a sip of his drink, something nonalcoholic since he was there for business, and shifted where he sat, crossing one leg over the knee of the other under the table. His eyes scanned the crowd briefly as an excited buzz seemed to hum through the gathered people, the final and most anticipated act coming up next. As he scanned, Ichigo’s eyes landed on something bright and unmistakably blue. He’d only seen the man just the once, when said man had been brought into Urahara’s Shop by his significant other, the very man they were waiting for to make an entrance on the stage, but Ichigo knew there was no confusing him with anyone else.  
  
A small, friendly enough smile quirking his lips, Ichigo picked up his glass and stood from where he’d chosen to sit. Picking his way through the other round tables, he made his way toward the front. Closer to the stage, most of the tables and chairs were already occupied, but it seemed most were leery to sit with the blue haired man that had quickly become the talk of this circle of life through association.  
  
“Hello.” Ichigo greeted as he pulled out a chair at the table the bluenette sat at, ignoring the few looks of surprise aimed his way. He set his drink down as he lowered himself into the chair, noting the couple already empty glasses pushed to one side.  
  
Grimmjow looked up at the young man beside him and grunted an amused sound, a handsome smirk tugging at his features. “I thought this wasn’t your type of thing?” He inquired, recognizing the orange haired lad from Shiro’s favored toy shop.  
  
Ichigo chuckled, his ears tinting a light shade of red. Luckily the lights were dim enough his blushing wouldn’t stand out too badly. “It’s not really, I’m here as a representative for Urahara. He’s got some crazy scheme or another to attend to and couldn’t make it himself.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Grimmjow picked up a glass and gave the contents a sniff as he spoke. “Why’s he need a representative here?”  
  
“Just typical business regulations. He donated some of his newer equipment to the club and in return they’re advertising for him.” Ichigo watched as the bluenette took a sip of something dark, curling his lip slightly and looking at it with a studious expression before taking another drink. “Don’t like your drink? What is it?”  
  
“Eh. It’s different, not bad though, and I have no idea.” Grimmjow confessed, a bit more talkative than Ichigo remembered him from the shop, though the circumstances were much different this time around.  
  
An orange brow rose slightly in curiosity and maybe just a bit of worry. “Should you really be drinking it then? In a place like this...when you don’t know what it is...”  
  
A grin spread across Grimmjow’s angular features as he looked over at the younger man in his company. His brilliant blue eyes were bright and alive, though a bit glassy and Ichigo guessed at least a few other empty glasses had already been pulled from the table.  
  
“Nice of you to worry,” Grimmjow laughed and leaned back in his chair. He made himself comfortable, glass in hand, as he redirected his gaze toward the stage where a crew worked on setting up what would be used for the next act. “but Shiro gave it to me. I doubt he’d drug me...” Grimmjow paused, brows furrowing before he waved it off. “Ok, he might, but I’m sure I’ll be fine. He just said I needed something stronger.”  
  
“Is he trying to get you drunk?” Ichigo chuckled, half joking with the bigger man, but Grimmjow didn’t answer, his attention riveted to the stage as Shiro finally made his grand entry. The few voices that had floated about the room ceased, everyone falling silent as the infamous dom and the main attraction for that night strutted to center stage with all the confidence in the world.  
  
Cunning, fiery gold on black eyes almost instantly lighted on the big, blue haired man, a small smirk tugging at white lips. Not a moment later, they slid to the right to see Ichigo. The orange haired young man waved, a small smile on his face, and Shiro’s smirk spread into a wide grin below his half-mask before he went about his business.  
  
Ichigo glanced back to Grimmjow, finding the man very distracted as he looked the smaller albino up and down. Open lust and yearning shimmered in those expressive, cyan orbs. Shaking his head slightly, he leaned back in his chair and prepared to enjoy the show.  
  
It was about half way through the show when Grimmjow flagged down a waiter and ordered a second round of whatever Shiro had ordered for him. Of course the dom had taken care of just about everything and while Grimmjow didn’t know what he was drinking, the waiter did and came back hardly a moment later. Grimmjow grumbled a thanks and took an unhesitant swallow, wincing at the slight burn before leaning back in his seat again. He wiggled a bit before reaching down to readjust the way his half hard length rubbed at his pants, his lip curled and an almost aggressive snarl rumbling quietly in his chest.  
  
Of course the show was arousing, and Shiro was undeniably attractive in his skimpy clothing on stage, but Ichigo preferred softer forms of intimacy and so, while even he would admit to enjoying, what was being displayed wasn’t quite so vivid for him as it was for Grimmjow. He wasn’t surprised by the man’s growing issue, though, nor the aggression and almost possessiveness that showed in his features, but he was still a bit amused by it all the same. “Shiro make you come to these?”  
  
Grimmjow glanced over at him as he took another swallow, downing the rest of his drink. “No, he usually asks if I want to when he wants me to come with him.”  
  
“H-he asks?” Ichigo turned wide eyes on the bigger man.  
  
“Yeah, that’s how I know he’s being genuine about wanting me here for whatever reason.” Grimmjow shrugged, smirking at the look of shock on the smaller man’s features, his gaze still glued to center stage. “I think he’s probably just showing off, but whatever. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Showing off? He does like doing that.” Ichigo chuckled.  
  
“Yeah. We had a bit of issue after the first show I came to with him and ever since he kind of likes sticking me in other people’s faces.” The big man shrugged, receiving a curious glance from Ichigo. “Some guy he’d preformed with, I don’t know the whole story between them. I just know Shiro wasn’t happy when the guy seated himself in my lap.”  
  
Ichigo choked out a sound somewhere between amused and terrified. “Oh god... I bet that went over well...”  
  
Grimmjow grunted and tugged the collar of his black dress shirt down with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. Glittering in the dim lighting, a round, silver tag hung from a thick leather collar wrapped around the man’s neck. The words ‘Property of Shirosaki.’ had been stamped into the metal.   
  
“Now I have to wear this everywhere.” Grimmjow grumbled. He spread his arm out, motioning toward the noticeable circle of space around him compared to the obviously packed rest of the club. “As you can see, I’m gaining quite the reputation simply by being involved with him. No one wants to mess with Shiro or his man.”  
  
Ichigo erupted in laughter as he reached up and spun the collar a bit to get a better look at the tag. Grimmjow curled his lip but didn’t say anything, redirecting his attention back to the stage and his lover. The smaller man wasn’t surprised when he found a small pad lock around the metal loop that held the collar closed and guessed Grimmjow had taken it off before he was given permission to do so at one point, something that surely earned him a harsh punishment from the domineering albino.  
  
“It’s not that funny.” Grimmjow grumbled almost sullenly, sliding his empty glass across the table. “One of these days it’ll be his turn to wear a damn collar.”  
  
Ichigo arched a brow, small smirk tugging at his lips. Able to tell the bigger man was too proud and stubborn, even from their limited conversations, Ichigo knew the man probably wouldn’t have confessed to something like that had he not already had his tongue loosened a bit, but there it was; the source of the slightly aggressive look of longing that had shown in blue eyes since Ichigo sat down. Those eyes, predatory look still intact, traced every curve of Shiro’s lean, muscled body with open hunger even now. Ichigo could see the man’s desire to claim and conquer as he studied Grimmjow’s expression.  
  
A small, mischievous look crossed Ichigo’s boyish features as he contemplated his options. He had a few ideas about just how Grimmjow could manage getting the strong dom under him and he knew he had everything the man could possibly need at the shop, but the repercussions of such an act of treason might come back to haunt him. Ichigo knew from experience that Shiro was a tricky bastard.  
  
“Cherry rum.” Ichigo said, adamantly looking away from the bigger man as his features flushed. On the stage, Shiro worked his devilish magic on his partner for the evening, completely unaware of the scheming going on just off the stage.  
  
“What?” Grimmjow made a face and turned to the smaller man beside him, a bit confused.  
  
“It’s his favorite, but he doesn’t keep it in his house for a reason. Buy a bottle at the bar before you guys leave.” Ichigo avoided the man’s piercing stare. “He’s a light sleeper, I’m sure you’ve figured out by now, you’d never be able to sneak out normally but if you hand him that bottle he’ll be out for the night and half of tomorrow.”  
  
“And you were worried about him getting me drunk.” Grimmjow chuckled, beginning to see what the man was getting at.  
  
“He wont really get drunk.” Ichigo laughed, his ears darkening even further. “He usually just passes out... But that gives you plenty of time to sneak away and meet me at the shop without him knowing anything about it. I can help you find just the thing to use to get him to do what you want.”  
  
A slow, shit eating grin spread across Grimmjow’s sharp features, baring his white teeth in an almost crazed glee. His crystalline eyes swirled with a very lively and heated fire as they panned away from Ichigo to catch and hold Shiro’s figure as the albino took an over exaggerated but elegant bow. “What time do you lock the shop up?”  
  
“It’s actually already closed for the night since I’m here, but I have the key so I can open up tomorrow afternoon. I’ll give you a few hours after the show to insure he’s out for the night and meet you there.” Ichigo told him, jingling the keys in his pocket quietly.  
  
The two watched as Shiro strutted off stage, leaving his playmate panting and exhausted in the middle of the stage. Grimmjow quickly stood, telling Ichigo he’d be right back before disappearing back toward the extensive bar the club housed. Unsurprisingly, his status with Shirosaki insured he was served quickly and he purchased a good sized bottle of the stuff Ichigo had suggested.  
  
“Would you like to add this to Shi-sama’s tab, sir?” The bar tender asked as he carefully placed the bottle in a bag baring the club’s logo.  
  
“No, thanks.” Grimmjow mumbled, pulling out his wallet. The albino’s discount was still subtracted from the price though, and Grimmjow quickly counted it out before grabbing the bag and hurrying back to the table he’d left Ichigo.  
  
He arrived just in time to sit next to the shop worker before Shiro made his appearance. The albino, his long overcoat draped around his shoulders but unashamedly left open, walked up to the table. He leaned down to give Ichigo a quick, friendly hug, ignoring the more colorful man’s hesitance at his lack of clothing, before he took a seat across from him and on Grimmjow’s other side. “Ey, Ichi! I was a lil surprised ta see ya here.”  
  
“I’m only here because Urahara couldn’t make it in person.” Ichigo told the albino dom with a grin. “But when he asked me to go in his stead, how could I turn down the opportunity to watch you work?”  
  
Shiro’s lilting laughter cut through the din of the crowd. “Now yer jus’ flatterin’ me.”  
  
“He doesn’t need the ego boost.” Grimmjow muttered with a smirk, knowing what he was doing and knowing what Shiro’s reaction would likely involve.  
  
A small sneer tugged at the smirk on the dom’s pale lips as his hand disappeared below the table. Not a moment later, Grimmjow jolted in his seat and hissed a breath between his teeth as he glared over at his smaller lover.  
  
Shirosaki’s chuckle was matched by Ichigo’s before the orange haired young man began standing from his seat. “Congrats on another great show, Shi, but I have to go meet with the club’s owners. Don’t want them to think Urahara’s not interested in their proposal.”  
  
“Sure, sure.” Shiro nodded, standing as well. Grimmjow climbed to his feet at the dom’s side, leaning to the side and down at bit to whisper something to the albino. A grin split Shiro’s ghostly features. “Guess we got things ta take care a’ too. Later, Ichigo.”  
  
Ichigo shook his head, still chuckling as he gave the dom another hug and took his leave. Grimmjow and Shiro went in the opposite direction, the blue haired man turning slightly to look over his shoulder. Having paused, Ichigo gave him a quick wink and a nod before ducking through a doorway and into the back of the house.  
  
Hiding a grin, though doing so poorly, Grimmjow settled his arm around Shiro’s shoulders, lowering slightly to press his face against the smaller man’s lean, pale neck as he rumbled a growl. Beside him, Shiro let out a distorted laugh, looping his arm back around Grimmjow’s waist.  
  
“Well someone’s excited tanight.” Shiro chuckled as they left the club and headed toward his car.  
  
Grimmjow chuckled. “How could I not be after watching you parade around in next to nothing all night?”  
  
The lights of Shiro’s car flashed, the horn honking once as he hit the button to unlock it. The two unlatched themselves from each other and Grimmjow crossed behind the vehicle to climb into the passenger seat. “I am pretty sexy, ain’t I?’  
  
The bigger man grunted an amused sound as he shook his head. He didn’t bother commenting as the car’s engine purred to life and Shiro pulled from the parking lot. Lewd but very appealing thoughts occupied most of his imagination; all the ways he could possibly make the albino dom his. Oh how he wanted to hear that distorted, watery voice scream his name, and now, do to his mouth and thanks to Ichigo, he might end up with a way to make it happen. Grimmjow shifted where he sat, watching the city roll by as they drove toward the albino’s house.  
  
Beside him in the driver’s seat, Shiro’s near permanent smirk widened a touch as gold on black eyes cornered for a moment before going back to the road. “Somethin’ wrong, Grimm?”  
  
“Nope.” Grimmjow’s brows furrowed slightly as he pulled at the front of his pants, trying to banish the images of Shiro struggling and moaning below him from his mind so that he didn’t make his erection worse.  
  
The smirk on Shiro’s ghostly features widened even further, his eyes all but flashing in the dark. Around them, the city was silent, asleep this far from the club. “Ya know, I didn’t say ya couldn’ touch yerself this time.”  
  
“Yeah, I know...” Grimmjow arched a blue brow and looked over at his lover, already having an idea of what the smaller man was getting at, but that was certainly something he’d put up a struggle before doing, no matter the thrill it gave him.  
  
“So go ahead.” Shiro prompted, his voice dropping to a husky, commanding tone.   
  
It sent a shiver down Grimmjow’s spine but he shook his head in refusal. “Nah, I think I can wait until we get home.”  
  
“Feelin’ like a naughty lil kitten tanight, are ya?” Shiro’s smirk showed in his voice as he drove. He didn’t need to look over to know a matching grin had spread across the bluenette’s handsome features as Grimmjow answered him.  
  
“You have no idea.” Grimmjow’s voice was a deep, melt worthy purr that put the rumble from the engine to shame.  
  
Shiro recognized that tone and he knew it’d take more than just a commanding voice and a few words to get the bigger man to submit to his will. Driving the car, however, Shiro’s options were limited. Still, there were a few things he could do and he had always been excellent at multitasking. Reaching over with one hand, he left his other on the steering wheel as he casually and deftly undid the button and zipper to Grimmjow’s pants in one, swift motion.  
  
Grimmjow looked over at him, amused. “Don’t you think you should concentrate on driving? If you wreck-”  
  
“Tch. Please, Grimm, I’m a professional.” The albino stated with cocky confidence.   
  
Before the bigger man could protest further, colorless fingers pulled his half awake length from his pants. It took the dom no time at all to have his erection hard and throbbing as skilled fingers gave a teasingly slow and steady pump before dancing their way back up his shaft.  
  
Grimmjow’s growling voice gasped out a sound that devolved into a groan as the bigger man’s hips jerked under Shiro’s ministrations. Blue brows pulled together as he bared his teeth, cyan orbs quickly darkening as need consumed him. One hand wrapped in a white knuckled grip around the seatbelt, Grimmjow quickly grabbed hold of Shiro’s wrist with his other. “Sh-Shi...”  
  
“Ya wan’ me ta stop, then ya better do it yerself.” Shiro chuckled but stopped stroking the man’s cock. When he received only a growl from his passenger, the albino shrugged and began deftly teasing the man’s shaft again.  
  
“Ok, ok.” Grimmjow all but hissed, placing his larger hand on top of Shiro’s where it wrapped around his cock. “Just drive and get us home faster.”  
  
Shiro chuckled, a wide grin splitting his porcelain features as he pulled his hand away. He watched out of his peripheral as Grimmjow tentatively picked up where he left off. The bigger man growled under his breath but it didn’t take him long to get into it and his motions sped up a bit as he panted in the passenger seat. Still wearing his skimpy stage clothing, there was no hiding what the erotic sight and sounds did to the dom. Shiro palmed himself through his tight clothing and pushed the gas pedal a bit harder.  
  
“Shiro...hurry up...” Grimmjow’s voice came out as less of a growl and more of a moan than he’d been intending as he pushed his thumb over the head of his cock before stroking back down his length. His hips thrust up into his own hand against his will as he bared his teeth to the ceiling of the car, the corded muscle of his body tightening.  
  
Smirk still eating his face, Shiro pulled into his driveway. He put the car in park, turning the engine off, and turned in his seat just in time to watch as Grimmjow pushed himself to the edge of his pleasure. His hand tightened around his cock as his body jerked and his release accompanied his deep voiced moan. Shiro reached over and hooked his fingers in thick blue hair, pulling Grimmjow toward him to swallow his moan and lock him into a deep, needy kiss as the bigger man road out his release.  
  
The dom pulled back as Grimmjow began tucking himself back into his pants, a scowl on his features. There was no real heat in the expression though, and Shiro climbed from the car and hurried to unlock the front door. A bit slower, Grimmjow stood from the car as well, grabbing the bag with his purchase in it from the floor between his feet, and followed the smaller male.  
  
That slow, carnivorous grin spread itself back across Grimmjow’s features. He pulled the bottle from the paper bag, glancing down at it as he came up behind the albino. As Shiro pushed the door open and tried to take a step back to allow Grimmjow in before him, he backed up into the bigger’s solid body. Grimmjow chuckled, wrapping one arm around his waist to keep him pulled flush against his front, and lowered the bottle in front of him so that he held it before Shiro. “Got you something.”  
  
Shiro said nothing for a moment, just looking at the bottle with mild surprise on his features, but he took the bottle and carried it inside. Grimmjow grinned in triumph as he followed him and shut the door behind them.   
  
“Why?” Shiro questioned as Grimmjow joined the smaller man in the kitchen. He was already pulling two sturdy whisky glasses from the cupboard.  
  
Grimmjow gave a nonchalant, one shouldered shrug. “I hear it’s your favorite and that you never allow yourself to indulge so I figured after another successful show we could have a drink and some fun.”  
  
Shiro smirked as he opened the bottle and filled both glasses.  
  
“Aren’t you going to change?” Grimmjow asked as he accepted the glass being handed to him and took a whiff.  “Nah. I don’ plan on wearin’ ‘em long ‘nough fer it ta matter.” Shiro tilted his own glass to his lips and took in a deep swallow. He winced slightly but sighed his appreciation as he looked back to Grimmjow. “We ain’t done just yet.”  
  
“I’d be disappointed if we were.” Grimmjow smirked and casually pulled Shiro’s empty glass from his hand, replacing it with his own still full one.  
  
A few glasses and less than an hour later, Shiro had Grimmjow pinned against the kitchen counter, hands captured in Shiro’s and held above his head against the cupboards. Perhaps a bit too confident now that he had a few glasses of strong alcohol helping him out, Shiro didn’t really take notice of just how compliant his normally surly and stubborn partner was being. He buried his face in Grimmjow’s neck, letting his tongue slick the smooth skin over his throat before he sank his teeth in. Grimmjow’s small, stifled gasp caught in his throat as Shiro thrust up and forward, seating himself between the bigger man’s spread legs and sinking his hard length deep inside the bluenette’s entrance.  
  
“Fuck...Shiro...” Grimmjow half growled, half moaned in a low voice as his hands were released and he fisted them in the albino’s long, ashen hair. He pulled the tie from the smaller man’s hair, letting it fall loose to hang around pale shoulders.  
  
“Yer cruel, ya know that?” Shiro asked as he thrust, wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso and using his tongue to map Grimmjow’s strong chest.  
  
“Hnn...” Grimmjow panted as he worked to meet the albino’s thrusts. “I-I’m cruel?”  
  
Shiro latched his teeth around Grimmjow’s nipple, white lips pulled up at the corners. He pulled back and laved his tongue over the small bite. “Yeah...I really wan’ed ta take my time on ya tanight but-haa- ya had ta go buy me my favorite.”  
  
“That’s ok...I didn’t have the patience for that tonight.” Grimmjow slipped two fingers into his own mouth, coating them in saliva before he pulled them out and reached down behind Shiro. Shiro yelped a surprised sound and stiffened as those digits pushed through the ring of muscle at his entrance. His surprise melted away and he began thrusting faster as Grimmjow pushed them deeper in search. From his angle, it took him a moment, but as soon as his fingertips grazed Shiro’s prostate, the dom’s lilting voice sang a curse.  
  
Hardly a half hour later, Grimmjow chuckled as he carried the albino into his room and laid him out on the massive bed. Dead to the world, just like Ichigo had said, Shiro didn’t even stir as he was jockeyed around and the blankets were pulled over his naked body. Grimmjow stifled his good natured laughter, keeping quiet just in case, and pushed the long, ashen hair from his lover’s face before straightening away from the bed. Going back to the kitchen, Grimmjow put the cap back on the bottle of rum and placed what was left of it on the counter.  
  
His buzz from earlier, while he’d been drinking at the club, had mostly worn off and he’d managed to keep Shiro occupied enough to not notice that he hadn’t taken any of the rum he’d offered, leaving Grimmjow sober as he began redressing. He took his time, listening for any signs that Shiro would awaken. When nothing but the faint and steady sounds of Shiro’s deep breathing reached him from down the hall, Grimmjow smirked and slipped from the house. It didn’t take him long to get to Urahara’s shop and he was a little surprised to find Shiro’s friend, Ichigo, was already there waiting for him.  
  
“You’re late.” Ichigo told him with a knowing smile as he pushed away from where he’d been leaning against his car. He led the bigger man to the door of the shop.  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s tricky trying to keep track of time when Shiro gets ahold of you.” Grimmjow grunted an amused sound. Even standing behind the smaller man, he could see as Ichigo’s ears went red with his implications. Grimmjow followed Ichigo into the building and down the main aisle of the shop, where they paused as the bigger man cast his gaze curiously around the well stocked room.  
  
“So what exactly is it that you’re going for?” Ichigo asked as he turned to look up at the bigger man. He’d done this more times than he could count and it would have been like talking to any other customer for him had he not known who the bluenette was shopping for.  
  
A wicked grin spread like oil across handsome features, blue eyes alight with an unmatched excitement and eagerness. “Doesn’t matter, I just want to keep him under me long enough to hear him scream my name.”  
  
Ichigo blinked a few times, his features slowly heating up to match his ears. “Oh my god... Shi is going to kill me...” He groaned, but he turned toward a particular row of items, motioning for Grimmjow to follow him.  
  
They passed by rows of gags and rope and cuffs and other toys until Ichigo finally paused at the very end of the bondage section. In this area, some of the more advanced items were kept and the orange haired man knew it would probably take quite a bit to keep Shiro bound. He sighed and looked over a few things in particular, already coming up with different things that might work, before turning back to the bigger man.  
  
“Shiro’s a pretty strong guy, but he’s not nearly your size. You’re probably going to have to put some of that muscle to use.” Ichigo told the blue haired man, reaching up to poke at Grimmjow’s upper arm.  
  
“Trust me, I’ve tried.” Grimmjow admitted in a rumbling voice. “He’s not easy to keep down.”  
  
“No, I wouldn’t imagine he would be, but I think a few of these might help you out.” Ichigo reached up to shelf nearly level with his head and pulled down a smooth, black rod with leather cuffs attached to either side. He moved a few feet down the aisle and pulled another bar down, this one a bit longer than the first, and held them up for Grimmjow to look at.  
  
When the bigger man lifted a brow at him, Ichigo smirked. “They’re spreader bars.”  
  
“I know what they are.” Grimmjow huffed. “Why do I need two?”  
  
“You’ve obviously never been to one of his escape artist shows.” Ichigo chuckled, thinking back on one show in particular. He’d been unable to pass up the invitation to watch after he heard what the routine was supposed to be. The club owner had thought it would be fun to pair Shiro, who had already had a very established reputation as a strong dom, up with another, much larger dom. What Shiro hadn’t been able to match in pure strength, he’d made up for in dexterity and flexibility. Needless to say, the show hadn’t turned out the way the audience had expected and Shiro still came out on top. “He’s a wily bastard when he wants to be, you’ll need quite a bit to keep him bound once you get him there.”  
  
Grimmjow took the bars, giving them a quick inspection before turning his gaze back to the smaller man, an unreadable expression on his features. “You know an awful lot about him, you two-uh-hook up for a while?”  
  
Ichigo choked on the air he breathed, his features going red all over again. “No no! Um, I started working here right before my 21st birthday and Urahara found out and thought he’d be funny and throw me a party... Needless to say, he hired his favorite and best customer... Luckily Urahara figured I wouldn’t be interested in Shiro’s services, but he’d bribed Shi into making me think that’s what was going to happen with a few bottles of his favorite liquor.” Shiro had shown up to the room Urahara had booked in the back of one of the clubs Shiro frequented in full costume with a whole case of toys and objects Ichigo was sure he would have had nightmares about. Even though he didn’t actually get to put any of his toys to use, the albino dom had found the whole thing to be great fun and had made the most of tormenting the poor birthday boy, all the while Ichigo thought he was being serious about all the things he described and said he’d be doing to him. Eventually, Urahara had opened up a bottle of Shiro’s favorite rum, pushing it into the albino’s hands, and came to the rescue. They’d all had a good laugh as relief flooded Ichigo’s system. “It was an amusing night, to say the least.”  
  
Grimmjow chuckled, his expressive, cyan eyes loosing the almost aggressive gleam they’d shone with moments ago. “I bet it was. So I guess that explains why you two get along so well.”  
  
Ichigo nodded, a happy smile on his boyish features, and began leading the way back toward the front of the shop. “So he should have plenty of cuffs and things you can make use of, provided you know where he keeps his stuff.”  
  
Grimmjow grunted and nodded. “He doesn’t make it a point to hide his hobby...”  
  
“No, I figured he wouldn’t.” Ichigo chuckled as he rang the man up at the register, a teasing grin on his boyish features. “He’s probably got a few of these too, but I’m guessing they’ll be too big for him, meant for someone more your size.”  
  
The barest hint of red washed over Grimmjow’s face but his shark grin remained firmly in place. Yep, Ichigo thought to himself, that was a definite yes. The shop worker’s features lit up a much brighter shade as he wrapped the spreader bars in a large, dark colored plastic bag and passed them over the counter.  
  
Grimmjow thanked him and turned to leave, new purchases in hand. Ichigo trailed behind him to lock up before slipping out of the store.  
  
The whole trip didn’t really take that long, an hour at most, but Grimmjow was a little surprised to find Shiro still passed out in bed, despite Ichigo’s assurance that he’d be out for the night. The pale dom had hardly moved from where Grimmjow had laid him down, sheets pulled up just far enough to cover his private areas. With a mischievous grin pulling at his features, Grimmjow double checked that the front door was locked before going back to the bedroom. He slid his newly acquired objects under the bed, knowing that it wouldn’t take much to hide them from Shiro so long as they were out of plain sight. He stripped and crawled into the large bed next to his lover, pulling Shiro against him as he tugged the blankets further over them both, preparing for a  night of oh so sweet dreams.  
  
Shiro didn’t awaken until the sun was high overhead the next day, spilling in through the heavy but parted curtains of his window. He groaned quietly and rolled over, finding that his large bed was empty as he sat up and the dark colored sheets pooled in his lap. The bright sun that splashed across the bed in a narrow stream made the paleness of his smooth skin stand out even more pronounced against the dark sheets around and under him. Rubbing at his face, he crawled from the bed, letting the sheets fall away to reveal his nakedness.  
  
Just as he stood, the curtains were drawn the rest of the way closed with the quiet swish of fabric, cutting off the stream of light and plunging the room into darker shadows. Shiro turned to see Grimmjow smirking at him, the bigger man shirtless and barefoot, his jeans slung low to show off cut hips and the tapered trial of fine, dark blue hair leading down from his navel.  
  
“How do you feel, Shi?” The bigger man asked, slowly making his way across the room and around the bed toward his domineering lover.  
  
“Fine, jus’ tired.” Shiro used his fingers to comb some of his long, ashen hair out of his face. He stretched, a pleased groan crawling from his throat as his body pulled tight. “Who told ya ta buy tha’ shit for me anyway?”  
  
As Grimmjow neared the smaller male, he bent and pressed his face into the crook of Shirosaki’s neck, inhaling and humming a pleased sound. “Why don’t I just wake you up, then?” He asked in a rumbling voice as his corded arms circled around Shiro’s lithe, bare waist. He pulled the smaller flush with his solid, much larger body and Shiro smirked.  
  
“It was Ichi, wasn’ it?” He asked, not entirely surprised, not yet at least. His fingers danced down the backs of Grimmjow’s arms, over sculpted muscle and smooth, touchable skin.  
  
Grimmjow hummed a sound, neither confirming nor denying what Shirosaki said. He easily pulled the dom from the ground, arms still wrapped around his waist, and tossed him back to the bed.  
  
Shiro landed on his back, bouncing a bit on the mattress. As he fell still, leaning back and stretched out across the dark sheets, he looked up at the larger male, his golden eyes flashing bright in the shadowed room. He saw the hungry look in blue eyes and knew Grimmjow thought to make him submit finally. He smirked, a single brow arched, and beckoned the blue haired male forward with a single, black nailed finger.  
  
Crawling cat like onto the bed, Grimmjow grinned down at the smaller as his hands braced on either side of Shiro’s head, pinning the dom underneath himself. Colorless fingers feathered over his muscled chest and down his toned belly, until meeting the edge of his jeans. The bigger male chuckled, a deep, rumbling purr of a sound, as Shiro unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled the zipper down.  
  
“How many times have ya tried this, Kitten?” Shiro grinned up at his larger lover as he began working the fitted denim further down Grimmjow’s trim, mouthwatering hips.  
  
“What can I say?” Grimmjow leaned down, locked Shiro into a fiery kiss. He lowered himself to his elbows, knees on either side of Shiro’s waist and butt still in the air. “I don’t give up until I get what I want.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” Shiro grinned and worked the bluenette’s jeans further down his spread legs. He dragged his hands back up, over smooth flesh, coasted them across Grimmjow’s sides and up the back of his neck. He drove his fingers through tussled, blue locks and pulled Grimmjow’s face back down to his own. His pale lips brushed pink ones as he spoke in a low, deepened tone. “Wha’s the first rule?”  
  
A shiver ran down Grimmjow’s spine, his tongue peeking out for a short taste of the lips brushing his before he straightened over Shiro, cock already growing hard. But rather than pulling off Shiro so that he could comply and take the rest of his clothing off like he was supposed to, he snagged Shiro’s wrists and quickly over powered the smaller man to roll him over onto his belly.  
  
Shiro started to pull away, chuckling at Grimmjow’s tenacity, until the bigger man dropped to settle his weight across the albino dom’s back. He grunted as he was pressed into the mattress and Grimmjow shifted about, leaning to one side. One of the bigger man’s hands was still wrapped bruisingly tight around his wrists, keeping his hands held secure above his head. Not a moment later, Grimmjow straightened again and something cold and thin was settled across the middle of his back.  
  
The dom attempted to twist about and see what the bigger man was doing. He was granted a glimpse of a thin black bar, a black leather cuff at the end, before Grimmjow was tugging his arms behind his back. “Hope ya know wha’ yer gettin’ yerself inta, Kitten.” He told his lover, his voice just barely taking on a warning tone.  
  
Above him and still using his weight and strength against the smaller, Grimmjow’s grin was shark-like as he pinned Shiro’s hands across his lower back and wrapped one leather cuff around his arm, just above his elbow. “Oh I know exactly what I’m getting myself into... You.”  
  
“Ain’t you clever.” Shiro tugged back, attempting to free his arm as Grimmjow began working the second cuff around it, but he was smaller than his lover and despite that he was no where near weak, he couldn’t match Grimmjow’s physical strength. He frowned a bit, mind working as the cuffs were locked in place, holding his arms behind his back, the spreader bar between them insuring his flexibility and range of motion was limited. After struggling against the bar for a moment, his features twisted into a small sneer, though there was no real anger in it. “This ain’t mine...”  
  
“Nope.” Grimmjow’s hand fisted in the long, white locks at the back of Shiro’s head as he pushed the smaller forward, forcing his head down against the sheets. His free hand trailed down Shiro’s bowed back, over the curve of his bare, raised butt, and down the back of his leg before he snagged the second spreader bar he’d boughten.  
  
As Grimmjow moved to begin securing Shiro’s legs, the smaller male put some of his swiftness and flexibility to use. He didn’t have the use of his arms or hands, now that they were firmly held behind him, but he wasn’t left completely helpless just yet. He twisted, dropping one shoulder to the bed while he lifted the other. The leg of that same side lifted from the bed as well, and combined with his upward twisting motion, he managed to pull himself more upright as well as turn. Swing his leg around, he ended up facing Grimmjow and straddling the bigger man.  
  
Having been seated on the very edge of the bed, Grimmjow was pushed backward and they toppled onto the floor, Shiro landing on top and Grimmjow on his back. The albino dom grinned down at the blue haired male, a brow lifted as he planted his weight on Grimmjow.  
  
Momentarily stunned, Grimmjow stared up at pale features before he grinned back. “I would have been a little disappointed if you had made this too easy.” He told his lover in a deep, rumbling tone. He leaned up unhindered since Shiro couldn’t use his hands to hold him down, and pressed an almost loving kiss to Shirosaki’s pale lips. As he did so, he settled his hands on the dom’s hips. Pulling back a bit, breaking the kiss, a shit eating grin spread handsome features just before Grimmjow used his larger size and extra strength to lift Shiro from him and plant the smaller to the ground.  
  
Shiro landed on his side, a quiet grunt pushing up his throat when he connected with the floor. He struggled to roll over for a moment before Grimmjow rolled him over in opposite direction he’d been attempting and he was pushed onto his stomach once more.  
  
Grimmjow snagged the second spreader bar from the bed and quickly went about affixing it in place between the dom’s knees, keeping Shiro’s legs secured: unable to spread them wider and unable to close them. Finally, he grabbed a pair of basic cuffs from Shiro’s stash of toys and secured the dom’s hands. He looped the short connecting chain that held the two wrist parts of the cuffs together around the bar that settled between Shiro’s elbows, insuring that his forearms stayed folded across his lower back, limiting his range of mobility even further.  
  
The bigger man straightened and looked down at his handy work as Shiro was forced to kneel in the middle of his bedroom floor, bound and exposed. Grimmjow had little doubt that given enough time, probably just a few minutes, the dom would end up finding his way out of the simple bondage gear and free himself, but he didn’t intend to give Shiro those few minutes he would need. He intended to have the dom thoroughly distracted and busy screaming.  
  
“I’ll get ya back fer this, Grimm.” Shiro purred, resting on his knees and bent forward. His long hair hung around his face, the ends sweeping the floor not so far below him since he hadn’t been given the chance to tie it back out of his face yet. But he wasn’t actually mad, despite his promise. He enjoyed dominance. He enjoyed making others submit to him, but mixing it up a bit was just as fun and he was already growing hard from the feel of cold metal against his bare, heated skin as he watched Grimmjow from the corner of fiery, golden eyes.  
  
“I know you will,” The bluenette chuckled a deep and rumbling sound as he finished tugging his jeans off, leaving them to lay forgotten on the floor. He uncapped a bottle they kept near the bedside and trailed a finger down Shiro’s spine before he began spreading some of the lube on said finger. “but it’ll be worth it.”  
  
A wide, wicked grin stretched pale lips as Shiro did his best to look over his shoulder at his larger lover. “I hope ya have yer fu-ahh-” He dropped his train of thought, a small gasp leaving his throat as Grimmjow’s finger teased at his entrance.  
  
Grimmjow chuckled again, the sound edging on malevolent, as he slowly pushed his finger deep. The pale man kneeling in front of him arched as best he could from the intrusion, the smallest of sounds slipping through parted lips, breathy and verging on needy. Grimmjow rumbled a purr in response and drew his finger back before easing forward again, knowing it was more of a tease than anything.  
  
Finally, after a few slow and torturous thrusts, he added a second finger, earning a pleasured gasp from his smaller lover. Shiro didn’t bottom often, generally preferring the more dominate role, and the few times he’d let Grimmjow take him, he’d still been in charge and commanding the bigger male in what to do and when. This was clearly different and being tied up and thrown on the floor only added to the dom’s enjoyment. If nothing else, Grimmjow was quickly learning what it was to torture someone with pleasure.  
  
Behind him, Grimmjow rumbled a small growl and pulled his fingers from the smaller man as he grew impatient with his own want and need. He snagged hold of pale hips, easily lifting Shiro’s bottom half up and raising his ass further into the air so that he wasn’t kneeling quite so low. With a hand in between pale shoulder blades, he held Shiro’s top half firmly against the plush carpet and lined himself up with the dom’s exposed and hastily prepared entrance.  
  
Shiro let out a lilting cry as Grimmjow began penetrating him with a slow, drawn out thrust, but as the bigger male’s heavy cock slid forward and further in, Shiro’s cry became a low moan, muffled by the carpeting. A panting curse escaped him, ashen brows furrowed and features taking on a very light flush, as Grimmjow pushed deep and came to a rest.  
  
Grimmjow groaned a curse of his own, hips flush with Shiro’s bottom. “God, Shi...you’re so tight...”  
  
“S-start..movein’...” Shiro moaned, wiggling his hips a bit but, due to the way he was tied up and Grimmjow’s big hand holding him down, unable to get enough leverage to start moving on his own. He bared his teeth, face turned toward the side and his long hair pooling on the floor around his features.   
  
Grimmjow held still a moment longer, relishing the heat of his lover, before finally beginning to draw back. The sound Shiro made had his cock throbbing as he paused, pulled nearly from the dom’s body altogether. “You know how long I’ve wanted to hear you make these sounds, Shiro?”  
  
If the albino was going to respond, his words were lost and his lilting voice rose to fill the room as Grimmjow snapped his hips forward, plunging deep again in a swift, nearly brutal thrust. The bigger man quickly adopted a quick pace that still allowed him to thrust deep. Shiro’s knees slid across the carpet, pushed forward by Grimmjow’s strength. The hand gripping his hip tightened, holding him still as Grimmjow thrust into him, groaning and growling his pleasure in his deep, rumbling voice.  
  
Hand still holding Shiro’s top half down, Grimmjow could feel the dom’s panting breaths as his back rose and fell with the expanding of his chest. He could feel the vibrations of Shirosaki’s pleasured moans and the way lean muscle pulled tight under his palm. The pale man keened below him, rocking slightly in the effort to meet Grimmjow’s thrusts.  
  
Shirosaki sang a curse as the head of his lover’s cock found his prostate. His back arched, ashen brows pulled tight as he threw his head back. He pulled at his bindings, but the spreader bars held him from being able to move much and the way Grimmjow had cuffed his hands kept him from even reaching very far behind himself, arms held securely behind him and close to his body. “Grimmmnn...” He moaned the other’s name, golden eyes shadowed and hooded. “T-touch me...”  
  
It was the closest thing to begging Grimmjow had ever heard come from the surly dom and he found himself unable to deny the smaller’s request. He finally pulled his hand away from Shiro’s back, wrapping his muscled arm around lean, pale hips. He flatted his hand against Shiro’s belly, just under his naval. Toned muscle quivered under his heated touch as he slowly dragged his hand down Shiro’s belly until he reached the hard length between his legs. Long fingers wrapped around Shiro’s aching cock in a firm but not painful grip as Grimmjow thrust a few more times before pulling out.  
  
Shiro all but whined as Grimmjow released him and moved away. But it wasn’t long before the bigger man grabbed his hips again and eased him over onto his side before repositioning him so that he lay on his back. Movement hindered by the spreader bars, Shiro couldn’t put up much resistance and he bared his teeth in discomfort as his weight settled across his folded arms and the metal bar dug into his spine. He arched as best he could, attempting to ease how much weight he settled across his arms. Still panting, his hard cock saluted between his spread legs, the bar between his knees insuring they stayed spread. His long white hair fanned out across the dark carpet in a tangled, sex mussed mess.  
  
Above him, Grimmjow hummed a delighted sound at the disheveled picture he painted. The bigger man grabbed hold of the bar between Shiro’s legs, pulling up to force the smaller male to bend his knees upward, still parted. He pushed the bar forward, exposing Shiro’s bottom. The dom grit his teeth as his weight shifted against his pinned arms and the bar against his back dug cruelly into his spine.  
  
His discomfort was forgotten, however, when Grimmjow swiftly lined himself back up and thrust forward to sink his hard member back into Shiro’s waiting entrance. Shiro’s jaw fell open, a stuttering breath escaping him as his usually colorless features, flushed the barest shade with his pleasure, twisted to reflect said pleasure. As Grimmjow began moving again, he found his voice, his watery lilt raising in the room as he unashamedly praised Grimmjow without forming real words.  
  
Grimmjow growled a low sound, something perhaps a little closer to a groan, and pushed on the bar he still held onto further forward, closer to Shiro’s chest. Folding the smaller male’s body changed the angle at which he thrust and Shiro’s entire body trembled with pleasure as Grimmjow pounded into him.  
  
“F-fuck...” Shiro moaned between panting breaths. Grimmjow’s free hand found his saluting, aching member and started pumping him at a slow, teasing pace. “O-oh god...Grimm...”  
  
The bluenette’s grin was near deranged, a near match to the one Shiro so often wore as he enjoyed his rare treat. “Gonna have to sing for me, Shi.”  
  
Shiro bared his teeth up at the bigger man, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but the ability to fire it back was lost with a particularly forceful thrust. The dom moaned and arched, tugging at the bindings around his wrists and arms as Grimmjow once more found his prostate. Grimmjow’s hand sped up along his cock, as the big man kept up his fast and almost harsh thrusting. Finally, what he’d been wanting to hear since he’d met the beautiful albino dom tumbled from Shiro’s colorless lips.  
  
“G-Grimmjow!” The lean muscle of Shiro’s body pulled tight, his brow furrowed as he nearly screamed his lover’s name. He desperately wished his arms and hands were free, so that he could touch the bigger man as Grimmjow pleasured him. He was about to tell Grimmjow so when the bluenette shifted his angle slightly again and the steadily growing heat in his belly turned into an inferno. A strangled, wordless and moaning sound crawled up his throat as he drew near release. The coil in his guy wound tight, nearly spilling over.  
  
The bigger man felt as the heated passage he thrust into tightened around his cock with Shiro’s impeding release. Knowing the smaller male was close, he leaned forward, nearly folding Shiro in half so that Shiro’s weight rested along his shoulders, ass in the air again despite that he was on his back. Pale legs were as close to thrown over Grimmjow’s shoulders as was possible with the bar in the way. Still thrusting, grunting and moaning his pleasure as Shiro seemed to pulse around his member, Grimmjow locked the dom in a deep, messy kiss full of teeth and tongue.  
  
Shiro moaned into his mouth, the end of the pleasured sound raising in pitch. A stuttering cry left the pale, tied up man as wet heat spurted to coat Grimmjow’s hand. Shiro’s hips bucked slightly, his head thrown back to bare the white column of his throat and his uniquely colored eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm wracked through his body.  
  
A low, growling sound of his own escaped Grimmjow as the heat he thrust into seemed to clamp down around him. He managed two more thrusts and the beginnings of a third before he succumbed to his own release. He spilled himself within his lover as his hips worked, still shallowly thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. When he finally fell still, still sank deep into Shiro’s passage, he released his white knuckled grip on the spreader bar between Shiro’s knees and braced his weight on corded arms, hands planted on either side of Shiro’s head.  
  
Golden eyes peeked open to look at him, hazed and darkened by pleasure. A low, sated purr rumbled in Shirosaki’s chest and, just because he could, he flexed his abdomen, stretching his back so that his rump pushed up against Grimmjow’s pelvis. Still seated within the smaller man, Grimmjow let out a small moan and pushed back against him, bending low to once more lock his lover in a much sweeter kiss before finally pulling back and out.  
  
A bit awkwardly because of Shiro’s lack of mobility, he scooped the smaller male up and carried him to the bed before finally beginning to undo the restraints. Starting with the spreader bar between the dom’s legs, Grimmjow pulled the bindings away one by one, and dropped them to the floor beside the bed. When he’d finished, he pulled Shiro close, running his fingers through soft, mussed white hair as Shirosaki laid his head against the bigger’s chest.  
  
Still catching his breath from the unexpected but much enjoyed and pleasurable assault, Shiro smirked and murmured in a low, euphoria thickened voice, “Remind me ta kill Ichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt at writing anything S&M so please let me know what you think~


End file.
